


Baz's Poetry Assignment

by fell_in_love_didnt_you



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fell_in_love_didnt_you/pseuds/fell_in_love_didnt_you
Summary: A cute poem I feel like Baz would have to write for some English class at university. The assignment says "write about something you love", so he writes about the Chosen One.





	Baz's Poetry Assignment

"The Second I Saw Simon Snow"

He has basic-ass hair

not-too-amazing blue eyes

He doesn’t know table manners at all. His elbows move plates. 

His handwriting is shit. It’s almost indecipherable 

But his smile iss beautiful. 

And when he just wakes up, his breath startles the curls that fall onto his face. 

His hands are warm in mine during the winter. 

He listens to every word I say. 

He doesn’t ask why I was upset, but he knew that I wanted him there. 

He knows. He just fucking knows. 

My diploma from Watford should just say “Cool Baz Pitch: Death by Deliriously Handsome Chosen One” 

I’m in love with him. 

I’d cross every line for him.


End file.
